Hi, Granpa? Or welcome to future?
by Nuri27
Summary: "Giotto! What you did to us? Where are we? Enemy? What the heck? They can use dying will flame? This so trouble." Vongola Primo and his still LOYAL guardian have a new adventure after engulf by light. -After Arcobaleno arc (read manga until end)-
1. Chapter 1

KHR is not mine. Plot… purely not mine. Some is mine, but not all.

Have nice reading.

#Chapter 1 Start#

"Hello~, Japan!!" shouted a man that age late 20 that has light green hair. His shout gained some attraction from some people at the port.

"Oi, brat! Shut up! No need for attraction problem!" said a man with red-pink hair and tattoo on his face while hit a head belong to the other.

"G, I think you also cause a scene. Lampo, you already grown up man, please become one," lectured by an ex-boxing man, after saw many people try to take a look at them. With their clothes that obliviously show they are foreigner, and their fluently Japanese speaking except accent, cause more people at the port curiosity on them. Lampo nearly start to retort back but stopped when receive a glare from a French man, ex-chief a secret organization, now named as CEDEF.

"Now, where is flute-freak? Knuckle, what he write on letter?" asked G while give a sharp look to surrounding to afraid other people.

"Alaude already take it." Knuckle pointed at Alaude that already far away from their group. G already ticked mark while Knuckle pray for their journey in Japan safe. Lampo only walk fast to reach Alaude.

#o#

Peace~

Bird chirp~ Chirp~ Chirp~

A water ripple sound~

A wind and leaves sound~

"More tea, Ieyasu?" asked a Japanese man to a Italian man despite his name sound like Japanese name that is in front of him.

"No thanks, Ugetsu," replied Ieyasu. When he look back to the garden, he sighed. His intuition ring.

"Look like a peace is not long enough than I expected. Chaos is coming," said Ieyasu. Ugetsu started to sweat and tried to hold his calm smile. 'His intuition really excellent.'

"But… It looks like not only from you, Ugetsu," continued Ieyasu with his eyes narrowed at the sky. This cause Ugetsu on his guard. 'Enemy?'

"I don't sure." Ugetsu let down himself but still prepare for anything bad without noticing that actually Ieyasu read his thought. Ieyasu turn back in front of Ugetsu with creepy smile. Ugetsu felt something off. But he knew why.

"So… What are you planning behind me, Ugetsu?" asked Ieyasu with creepy smile.

"Um… It is… surprise. That's right. Surprise-degozaru," stuttered Ugetsu with his _calm_ face. Ieyasu continued to stare Ugetsu with his sharp eyes while drinking his tea slowly. 'I hope they arrive early. Giotto's stare is really uncomfortable,' thought Ugetsu while drinking his tea _calmly_.

#Chapter 1 End#


	2. Chapter 2

#Chapter 2 Start#

"That arrogant bastard, leave us just like this," complained G while reading a map. G, Lampo and Knuckle are together on horse cart with their belongings and some presents for their two 'long time not see' friends.

"Ore-sama is tired. When we will arrive?" asked Lampo with bored face. The cart move kinda slow because it was pulled by two old horse. They managed to buy the cart at the port with _unreasonable high_ price from a fisherman. G just ignored Lampo, to make sure Knuckle get right on track.

~After one hour~

"Okay!! I give up! Where the hell we are?! We should reach now. It already past seven hours. Asari said in his letter after five hour from a port, we should arrive at… wow…" Lampo stopped his complaint when his eyes meet beautiful scenery. Green forest that surrounding by hills and birds that flies freely in the sky. Some buildings can be seen from their location- on high hill.

"Look like we arrived at Namimori village," said Knuckle with smile to complete Lampo's sentence. G's anger toward Lampo also been neutralised by the scenery.

"Alright! We better get moving. We don't want that flute-freak and arrogant agent look down at us. Knuckle, full speed!" ordered G with fire in his eyes. Knuckle hit the horse to move faster toward the village.

#o#

"Umm… hi? Long time not see, Alaude. Right?" greeted Ieyasu weakly to Alaude that has wicked smirk. Ugetsu only smiled and watched Ieyasu beaten up by Alaude nearly an hour from sideline. No major injury had been done but bruise can be seen on Ieyasu.

"For giving fake location on yourself, that is your punishment," said Alaude before left Ieyasu that lie down on ground.

"Where are you going, Alaude?" asked Ugetsu while searching for first aid. Only silence as reply. Ugetsu blinked when no Alaude's figure and start to treat Ieyasu.

"He going to investigate area around here," said Ieyasu. Ugetsu made understand face.

"Am I going to be greet like _that_ also from others?" Ieyasu mumble and sigh. 'Good job, Giotto. They really are my guardians. Know to find me. Maybe I should join Cozart. But I can't let my _lowless, idiot, unreasonable_ problem affect him. What a mess.' Ugetsu chuckled when watching his ex-boss in his mind thinking about his incoming problems.

"You old faster if you made that face."

"I'm 35. I'm accept that I already old." Ugetsu sweatdrop from Ieyasu's answer. 'Hope the others will not overboard like Alaude,' thought Asari.

#Chapter 2 End#


	3. Chapter 3

#Chapter 3 Start#

"Giotto!" G ran toward Ieyasu after jumped from moving horse cart. Giotto already in front of his humble house with Ugetsu after heard some faint noise from G and Lambo's arguments. Giotto's eyes sparkle to see his best friend again and ran to G. G and Giotto, both of them have tears of happiness in their eyes.

"G~!"

"Giotto~!" Knuckle chuckle to see their childish side.

"G~!" Lampo boringly watching the scene.

"Giotto~!"

"G~!" Ugetsu smiled to see Ieyasu back to his color.

"Giotto~!" After a few steps, they will be reach to each other side.

"G~! I miss..eh? AAHHH!!" Giotto ran for his life when saw G pull out his gun and point it to him.

 _BANG!_

"Ugetsu!! Help me!!"

 _BANG!_

"Knuckle! Lampo! Help!"

 _BANG!_

Lambo scared, Knuckle prayed for Ieyasu's safety and Ugetsu smiled with force. With Sawada Ieyasu's house that far from Namimori village's skirts eventually in forest, sound from gun will not be bothered by villagers. After a few seconds, Ieyasu and G nowhere to be seen but their sound still can be heard.

~ _Krik, Krik_ ~

~ _Krik, Krik_ ~ (sound of forest)

"Knuckle, Lampo, let's come in. Dark will come soon." Ugetsu with his hand carry a bag from the cart, invited Lampo and Knuckle. After Lampo and Knuckle settled their belongings into the house, Ugetsu served them some Japanese tea and Japanese sweet.

"Sorry, no Italian taste at here. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Ugetsu. Giotto will also tell what you said," replied Knuckle. Lampo's intention all was direct to newfound sweets.

"Ugetsu don't bring his glove. I hide them for a while," stated Ugetsu. Knuckle's eyes wide. 'Hope Giotto will be _fine_ and _safe_.'

#o#

"G, I can explain!" Ieyasu currently dodging all direct attacks from G for at least 15 minutes. Thanks to hyper intuition, Ieyasu managed to dodge every single bullet. G already give up using his gun when his bullets out, only left for emergency. His extra cartridges was left at the cart. That give a lot of relieve to Ieyasu.

"You. You. YOU, DAMN GIOTTO!!" For the first time after G started to attack Ieyasu, his right knee hit Ieyasu's abdomen. A hard one. Harder than Alaude gave to Ieyasu just now. That sent Ieyasu fly and his back hit tree truck with loud 'thump!' and he slide down. 'Ouch! That hurt more than from Alaude. Ugetsu's first aid will gone waste. Why I have guardians that become extremely strong, wicked, and so on... when I did something that piss them off?'

 _Krik_ ~

 _Krik_ ~

"Um.. G? Are you alright?" asked Ieyasu when G only stand at a spot after hit Ieyasu. His head hang down, his hair bang shadowing his face. Ieyasu try to stand and walk on his feet with his left hand on his hurt abdomen, right hand on tree.

"G… I'm sorry. I have my own reason. And… G?" Ieyasu stopped his words and his step towards G when saw a tear slide down on G's cheek. 'G...'

"Am I your best friend, fu*cki*g Giotto?! Or just your damn right hand man?!" G showed his mixed negative emotion face. More tears slide down. Ieyasu just stand froze due to G's sudden rare outburst.

"I'm…" stuttered Ieyasu.

"Don't give your s*tty

sorry Giotto!" G turn his back on Ieyasu, ready to leave.

"I need to cool down. Think deeply on what you want to say to all of us after this. Lampo is already lost his mind when we don't find you at place you mention in your letter. All of us believe in you on what reason you have. But… I'm very mad at you. More than Alaude." With that, G left Ieyasu alone in forest. Only forest sound can be heard with faint sound of G's steps.

"They… really care for me. I'm such selfish sky." Ieyasu drop his knees on ground with his happy and guilty smile on face. He watch as the forest near becoming dark and let his tears out from his glittering eyes.

#Chapter 3 End#


	4. Chapter 4

#Chapter 4 Start#

BEEP~!BEEP~!

"Five more minutes~." A teen with mess brown hair mumble in his sleep. Sunlight already enter his bedroom to tell it is already morning. Birds was chirping.

BEEP~!BEEP~!

Alarm clock still try to wake up the teen. But...

BEEP~!BEEP~!

It is futile.

~After a few hours~

'BANG!' A door was slammed open and a 7-year old kid with afro hair appear along with another two children- a 7-year girl and a 11-year boy.

"TSUNA!! Let's play! I want to play!! TSUNA!!" The teen only grumble and deepening himself in blanket.

"Tsuna-nii, wake up. You promise us to play new cards today," said the other boy, Fuuta as short name. Lambo start to jump and jump on the bed while the girl, I-pin trying to make him down.

"Lambo, don't jump."

"Tsuna-nii…" voice Fuuta sadly.

Alarm clock (that never until the person wake up) 'BEEP~! BEEP~!'

Lambo was shouting and jumping.

I-pin lecture at Lambo.

Fuuta's sad voice.

"ergh… " 'my day… wanna sleep more. But promise is promise.'

Tsuna popped out his head from blanket and open his eyelids.

"Sorry. I've dream… weird one? So… kinda have sleep problem," Tsuna apologize with thinking pose.

"Tsuna is scaredy cat. Lambo-san don't afraid of bad dream. Haha haha!" 'No. You the one always like that,' thought Tsuna from Lambo's antic.

"Tsuna-san, let's lunch." said I-pin.

"Okay. You go first." With Tsuna alone in room, alone, not even Reborn, he sighed and glance at his alarm clock. 'Lunch…?'

"HIIII! I sleep until noon? Reborn will kill me if he know!"

#o#

"Eh...? EHHHH?!!" First Tsuna reaction when enter dining room.

"Good afternoon, Juudaime!" said a silver haired boy that bow to Tsuna from his sit position.

"Yo, Tsuna! Nice sleep?" said a black haired boy with wide smile.

"Tsuna-kun, umm… good afternoon?" said a red haired that with small smile.

"Tsuna late. Lambo-san already eat a lot. No more for Tsuna. GYAAHAHHHA!"

"Lambo, don't!"

"Tsu-kun, come and join them. You already skip breakfast," said Tsuna's mother, Nana that still cooking in the kitchen. Tsuna only nodded and went to his seat.

"Itadakimasu." 'Bianchi not present. Maybe went to her newexpedition. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun as usual butt in my house. But… Enma,' thought Tsuna while eating and staring at Enma. Enma just silently eating but in his deep thinking.

"Tomorrow will be our big day. Right, Gokudera, Tsu..na?" Takeshi watched Tsuna with question in head. Hayato also.

"Oi, Shimon!"

"Ye..es?" stuttered Enma after out from his thought thanks to Hayato's scary face. 'Scary! Eh? His eyes… want me to look at… Tsuna-kun?' Enma blinked his eyes at Tsuna. Who is also did the same.

Silence take place with eyes blinking and stare.

"Tsuna, Enma. I think two of you should say something. It's weird… you know… see both of you stare each other." Takeshi broke the weird atmosphere between Tsuna and Enma. Hayato scowled because he did not get to say anything.

"Sorry," said Tsuna and Enma at the same time. They blinked again before laughed together.

"Um… Can we have a talk after this, Tsuna?" Tsuna pause a second before nodded and they continue eating, leaving both Hayato and Takeshi in confusion.

#Chapter 5 End#


	5. Chapter 5

Recap from manga: Kozato Enma is Shimon Decimo, direct descendant from Cozart, Shimon Primo. Most of his character is same as Tsuna- clumsy, always has bad luck, bullies' victim and so on.

#Chapter 5 Start#

"Are you alright, Enma?" Tsuna and Enma was sitting in a hut at a park. Enma sighed for… uncountable times for that day.

"No. But you look more awful than me." Tsuna gave his half-hearted laugh.

"We should hurry before they realise we already missing." Enma sweatdrop when remember Tsuna's proclaiming right hand try to join them.

~Flashback Start~

"Juudaime! Please allow me follow you," asked Hayato with his bow position. Takeshi also try to join but he is more understanding than Hayato. Tsuna was thinking hard how to get away from his most protective guardian.

"Alright, if you agree to take care those three children." Tsuna pointed at children.

"They will join us too?" Enma blurted disbelief. Firstly, he knew Tsuna want to talk with him alone. Secondly, he want to talk with him privately. Conclusion is they do not need anyone to join them, especially kids.

'But it's look like he has a plan.' Enma thought as he saw Tsuna's big smile. 'Maybe two.' Due to Tsuna's incoming duty as real Vongola boss, and Enma's developing family, Yuni and Byakuran taught both of them on how to read each other very deeply.

"I'm just okay with them."

"Oi! That's my line!"

"Bakadera must buy Lambo-sama a lot of candy. Nyahahahaha!" With all bicker,

three teenagers and three kids walk to district shopping.

"Tsuna-kun, look at… Eh? Wait." Enma's arm suddenly been pulled by Tsuna.

"Shhhh". Tsuna asked Enma to keep quiet. Enma examined his surrounding and saw Yamamoto take care the children. 'Gokudera-san… already been left in bookstore by us.' Enma followed Tsuna without questioning anything. And they arrived at park.

"Thanks goodness, Gokudera-kun found other interesting book."

"Or we don't have any chance."

"And also with Yamamoto's help."

~Flashback End~

"I have this weird feeling. Last time I sleep, I had dream? Vision? I don't know. Something big is coming. "

"Eh?" Enma snapped his head to Tsuna.

"Um… forget what I said," Tsuna stuttered while waving his hand in front of himself. 'What in the world I said?'

"It's look like I have an idea what is coming.

" Enma stopped Tsuna with hand from saying anything for him to continue.

"There is a box that has been past down in Shimon Family. No generation before me manage to open the box. Because the key is Earth Flame from Shimon ring. First time I tried it, when we're enemy, nothing happen. However..." Enma looked at Tsuna's eyes straightly.

"Yesterday, I tried open it, and it is"

"Open... " Enma nodded to Tsuna's word.

"If we never become friend, the mystery of Shimon box is continue until… who's know." Enma chuckled to his statement.

"Maybe the real key is Earth Flame from Shimon ring that had once combined with Vongola Ring." Tsuna corrected Enma's idea. Enma smiled wider.

"So… what is inside it? I have gut it related to my… dream?" Tsuna asked. Enma breathed deep and...

"Inside it is Shimon Primo, Cozart's journal. The real one. His own handwriting. His life was recorded inside it. It is the most… valuable piece. It." 'Is this Enma-kun? So… ' Enma continued his babbling and praise on Shimon Primo.

"Enma...?"

"And he went to."

"Enma-kun?!" Enma abruptly stop his sentences thanks to Tsuna's shout.

"Sorry, Tsuna-kun. I'm…" Enma try hide his embarrassment by looking down.

"Don't worry. You really look up on your ancestor. You're very enthusiasm in talking about him…" 'Never thought this is your other side.' Tsuna scratched his face lightly.

"Back to topic, do you think that box has something related to us?" Enma nodded.

"It is something that was written in the journal," said by Enma with serious face.

#Chapter 5 End#


End file.
